The Final Battle
by angelic-zoe1988
Summary: It was a dark stormy night, the wind was strong & the rain was ice cold, a dark figure races through the streets of a lifeless town.........


The Final Battle  
  
It was a dark stormy night, the wind was strong & the rain was ice cold, a dark figure races through the streets of a lifeless town, sharp as lightning, silent as mice, the dark figure skates through lanes & down roads & streets, a sudden flash of lightning brings her to stop, she looks up into the dark midnight sky, stars shining brightly & rain pouring down wildly, she whispers to herself, "what's happening?, I don't understand." She hears a scream far in the distance & turns rapidly, to come face to face with her enemy... "This is only the start of the trouble I will cause for you Sakura..."  
  
"Careful, just take it easy now, you've got quite a nasty cut there," I sat up in my bedroom, it looked different than normal, I focused my view, it was Tori. "What happened to you then?" he asked with a caring brotherly sort of way, but also a concerned worried tone, I didn't no what to say, what if he found out what I was doing? He'd never understand them, he'd just ask so many questions, why does all this happen to me? How did he find me.. "Sakura! Tell me the truth, I'm your brother you can trust me & you've got to tell me before you get into serious trouble!" "I don't know what I did, it was raining really bad, I must of fell over something, you know how clumsy I can be, I'm fine I just want some time to think about things alone." Tori got up from the end of my bed & gave me the most awful look Ive ever got off him before, it was obvious he didn't trust me, but I also felt bad inside, not just for lying to my brother, for everything, what was that creature last night? & what happened to Kero & Yue? They where always there to help me, but not last night, Ouch, my head throbbed like crazy, I looked at the diary sort of book on my bedside table, "Why have you caused so much trouble? Why couldn't you of choose someone else?" I rolled over & started to think about my plan for that night, My head started to ache even more, I took some paracetamol Tori had left & went back to sleep to rest my head.  
  
That cold, winters night, a dark figure stood on the edge of the cliff, wind swirling all around her, staring out to the moon & stars shining brightly in the jet black night sky waiting for her queue to strike, Then she saw it, it shot across the midnight darkness like a bullet, with a strong explosion of magical energy, she raised her wand & sent a strong burst of magical energy into the darkness looming around her, the light fizzled away slowly as she heard the scream she heard the very first night of the incredible storms, it stopped. She heard laughing, coming from behind her, she swings around, there it was, sitting in the trees that lined the forest, Before Sakura could say anything, the small elf looking creature had stood up & aimed something at her, it was to far away to make out exactly what it was, It aimed & fired, Sakura screamed & dived out of the way, the arrow hit her cape, it was a lucky escape that time, but she knew she wasn't going to be as lucky next time. "Hey, Sakura!" A strong voice called from back by the cliff, she looked up.. There stood a boy with strong, piercing, intense brown eyes & green ceremonial robes & a powerful looking sword. There he stood in the reflection of the moon, holding some other type of magical cards, he looked up at the creature, then looked back at Sakura, "We can do this, we just need to work together as a team." He drew his sword & held it by his side, he searched for the creature, it had disappeared. Sakura stood up & wiped the dirt from her costume, she looked at the boy, still searching for their enemy, she looked at the boy feeling very confused, "Hey, How do you know me?...Hello! At least tell me your name please?" "My names Lee" "Excuse me, but Lee & how do you know.." "LOOK OUT!" he dived & shoved Sakura out of the way, another arrow shot past like a bolt of lightning out of the sparkling diamond sky, Sakura stood up quickly & in a quick thought, pulled 2 cards from the pocket of her battle costume & used her wand to call upon their spirits, "Lightning! Water! Attack the darkness!" Sakura commanded, the water conducted the lightning as the spirits shot out towards the sparkling, midnight darkness, they dodged to try & trap the creature, but the speed of it was incredible just like a dart through the jet black sky, "Element Fire, come to our aid!" Yelled the mysterious boy, he threw a strong, magical card high into the air, he drew his sword & used it just like Sakura's magical wand, he drew the end of his sword to the card then a big explosion of fire erupted from the card & blasted towards the darkness, suddenly a giant winged lion called Kero along with an strange angel called Yue appeared, "Take that evil forces!" Shouted the winged lion, sending a huge fireball in the exact direction of the creature, "Your time on this planet is over!" Yelled Yue, with a strong, meaningful voice. "Yes its working!" Yelled Sakura as the direct hit from Kero weakened the creature & her spirits had entrapped it tightly. It looked like their combined teamwork was going to work, but the dark creature fought back with a massive attempt & sent the 2 young magicians forces down with an incredible crash into the darkness of the forest. Before the 2 magicians could recover their power, the dark creature sent another arrow spiraling down towards the earth, it hit Lee's shoulder, he let go of his sword & dropped to his knees, grasping his shoulder. "LEE! Lee, are you Ok? Say something Lee!" Sakura pleaded, Lee looked up at her & gave her thumbs up. Kero ordered Sakura to summon up all her magic in 1 giant attack & they would both send their strongest attack blasting towards the creature, Sakura was weak from fighting, but Kero knew the only way to defeat this evil was to work together for 1 last time, Sakura staggered, straining to keep the power flowing from her large star shaped wand. Her costume glittered in the moonlight & the large star shone brightly with her great power as she attempted to finish & finally capture the creature once & for all. Kero ordered for Sakura to listen for exactly his queue to attack... "Now Sakura!" The explosion of energy was incredible, like a huge fireworks display, it aimed directly towards the dark creature & sent it crashing to the ground out of the darkness, as it fell to the ground, it dropped a pink, diary like book. The creature opened 1 silver, cat like eye & looked up at Sakura, 1 tear trickled down its face & it drew its final breath.  
  
Sakura staggered across & fell to the ground. Lee, Kero & Yue ran over to try & help their fallen team member, as she lay there lifeless, The book that had been dropped by the dark, mysterious creature started to glow a bright, blinding white, Sakura's Star wand shrunk & disappeared into the lock on the front of the book & the book locked itself. Kero, The great winged lion, with tears in it's eyes, walked towards the book. As it glanced back to it's fallen master with a sorrowful look on it's face, it was sucked into the book and re-appeared on the book's cover as the book's glow slowly faded, then, Yue took a couple of steps back and slowly faded into the night and sparkled out of existence, leaving only Lee alone in the darkness of the night.  
  
Lee stood up from where he knelt next to Sakura's side, he turned & faced the moon, His eyes glittered & shone in the moonlight, as tear after tear started to trickle down his face, He fell to his knees.. "Sakura!" He cried, as though the pain would never go away no matter how long. His voice echoed in the sparkling darkness of the night, Followed only by the soft sound of his cries..  
  
To Be Continued..... 


End file.
